Danny Vai Ao Japão
by Willy Dan
Summary: Em uma excursão do Instituto Gaspar, Danny vai ter algo mais que diversão e invasões fantasmas na Terra do Sol Nascente.


DANNY VAI AO JAPÃO

Um dia comum no Instituto Gaspar, depois dos estudos, Lancer fala a seus alunos sobre uma ciagem ao Japão. Além de Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz e Dani, outros que ficaram surpresos foram Dash e Valerie.

Danny: O quê?! Uma viagem ao Japão?  
Lancer: A diretora Ishiyama e eu conversamos com os pais de todos os alunos e chegamos à conclusão de que seria ótimo uma viagem do Instituto Gaspar à terra do sol nascente.  
Sam: Eu podia pedir isso por telefone sem me preocupar com o resto!  
Jazz: Será ótimo estudar os costumes da cultura japonesa e muito mais!  
Tucker: Eles lançam os melhores jogos, as melhores máquinas...  
Dani: Sem contar que quero aprender mais sobre isso!  
Danny: Quando partiremos?  
Lancer: Pela noite, pois é um dia de diferença horária! (saindo)  
Danny: Demais! Uma viagem ao Japão, os mangás, as lutas de sumô, os...

BOOMP! (Dash empurra Danny)

Dash: FENTON!!! Ainda me lembro que tenho que descontar a nota vermelha que tirei semana passada em você! Mas sobre o Japão... Mal posso esperar para mostrar minhas habilidades no futebol!  
Jazz: Eles têm tradição no beisebol!  
Dash: Também serve! Mostrarei a todos quem é Dash Baxter! Estrela dos Corvos do Gaspar! (saindo cheio de si)  
Sam: Que bobão! Mas eu quero experimentar outras coisas e muito mais!  
Valerie: (chegando) Até eu fiquei sabendo! Lá eles têm praias artificiais, hotéis-cabine nos trens-bala, a melhor segurança do mundo e muito mais!  
Tucker: Como soube?  
Valerie: Eu vi na internet! E não! Não vou caçar o Danny já que ele sabe do meu segredo e eu o dele!  
Dani: Mais alguma coisa?  
Valerie: Bom... Fora tudo isso, eu digo também que as séries dele são da melhor qualidade!

Mais tarde, Jack e Maddie ficam interessados na viagem. Danny não esperava por essa em casa.

Jack: Danny, ficamos sabendo da sua viagem ao Japão e vamos juntos nessa!  
Maddie: Mal posso esperar para conhecer a outro país sabia?  
Jack: Eu soube disso com a Sonda Fenton!  
Danny: Ai! Que ótimo! (em tom de desagrado)  
Maddie: Será melhor irmos todos juntos, fora os alunos.

Dani: Por que decidiram isso?  
Jack: Dani, é o seguinte, eu soube que lá eles também têm muitos fantasmas com os quais nós teriamos que se preocupar.  
Danny: Até porque o Lancer promoveu isso!  
Maddie: Claro que não é nenhuma tarefa anti-castigo, com a qual você se meteu!  
Jazz: Acontece que ele quase ia ser abatido pelo Dash, e como aposta, teve que comer a cueca podre dele depois de perder a competição de melhor casa mal-assombrada.  
Jack: Dessa nós não ficamos sabendo, nem nada!  
Dani: Mas além disso, o que pensam em querer ir com a gente ao oriente?  
Maddie: Muitas razões além de fantasmas...

Saindo para o aeroporto de Amity Park, um grande atraso acaba com a viagem.

Sam: Mais um problema com o controle de tráfego aéreo... Não podia ser pior!  
Tucker: Vôos atrasados, o que mais falta acontecer?  
Danny: Mais nada! O Vlad está à deriva no espaço, os fantasmas não têm mais nada a fazer e os Homens de Branco ainda na minha cola, mas com outras preocupações.  
Dani: Como as roupas?  
Danny: É!  
Jazz: Não têm solução para isso?  
Jack: Nenhuma além dessa!

CLICK! VOOSH! (chamando o Fenton-Zeppellin)

Jack: Eis o Fenton-Zeppelin!  
Danny: Ainda lembro quando usamos isso para perseguir o Freakshow quando ele roubou a luva da realidade.  
Maddie: Aquele louco! Pelo que soubemos, ele ainda controlou você!  
Tucker: Como souberam? O Danny apagou a memória de vocês!  
Jack: Conversamos muito sobre as aventuras depois que ele revelou o segredo.  
Maddie: Todos a bordo!

(Danny e amigos entrando)

Sam: E agora?  
Jack: Japão, aí vamos nós!

VOOSH! (Fenton-Zeppelin partindo)

Danny: Pelo menos não gastamos grana!  
Dani: Isso voa bem alto e rápido também!  
Maddie: Se segurem, a viagem vai ser longa. Mas se depender do Jack, vai leva menos tempo!  
Sam: Diga isso ao meu estômago! (quase vomitando)  
Tucker: Não sei quando foi a última vez que vomitei!

Chegando ao Japão, Danny parte com os amigos para conhecer o país. Jack e Maddie marcam um hotel para se encontrar. Além de diversão, muita coisa viria a acontecer.

Danny: Que cidade grande! Eu adoraria viver em um lugar assim!  
Sam: Nem fale! Aqui é a terra de séries muito famosas conhecidas como Tokusatsus!  
Danny: Toco o quê?  
Sam: Tokusatsus são séries de super heróis! Nossa! A luta com monstros e robôs gigantes...  
Jazz: E aqui eles têm um dos mais famosos.  
Tucker: E aposto que ele é mais feio que eu!  
Jazz: Errou! Você é mais feio que o cara, tanto que ele interpretou um gafanhoto motoqueiro duas vezes!  
Dani: Quem é ele?  
Jazz: Tetsuo Kurata!  
Danny: Queria saber mais dessas séries!  
Tucker: Eu adoraria pilotar um desses robôs gigantes! Ou ter a coleção toda na minha casa! Ou melhor ainda, as motos que foram lançadas nas séries!  
Danny: O que mais tem aqui?  
Dani: Vamos ver na viagem.

Passando pelo aquário gigante, Tucker se assusta com os tubarões. No teatro, Sam se emociona com o Nô (encenações teatrais com máscaras), depois disso Jazz chama os amigos para vestirem quimonos para a cerimônia do chá. Mas depois Danny e Dani saem para ver os jogos lançados.

Danny: Que demais! Lançaram todas as versões do Sonic do primeiro ao atual!  
Dani: Olha só isso, lutas onde você controla o personagem com movimentos!  
Tucker: E esse outro onde as corridas são contra as leis de trânsito e você consegue ainda mais depois!  
Sam: Me emocionei aqui! Queria ver mais como as lutas de artes marciais!  
Jazz: Em qual está pensando?

Chegando em uma luta de sumô, outra vez Danny encontra Dash, mas um deles seria escalado por engano para enfrentar o desafiante.

Danny: Como esses caras conseguem ficar gordos em alguns dias? E por que batem os pés no chão quando lutam?  
Sam: Comida calórica. E tudo isso uma vez por dia! Sobre os pés, eles acalmam maus espíritos, segundo tradições.

PLAF!

Valerie: Desculpa Danny, essa toalha é do Dash!  
Dash: Pode ir passando agora, Fentoupeira!  
Danny: Não podia ser pior pelo menos!  
Valerie: Desculpa, é que como estou com o grupo ainda fiquei com tédio no museu!  
Danny: Entendi!  
Dash: Esse bolo-fofo não é nada! Dash Baxter está na área.

O juiz manda Dash trocar de roupa e vestir um Mawachi (tanga usada no esporte). Tentava lutar, mas perdeu.

Paulina: Gostei da fralda! Bebezão!  
Kwan: HAHAHAHAHA! Ficou muito gozado mesmo! Mas ver você lutar melhor ainda.  
Dash: Não acredito nisso! Eu ainda te pego Fenton!  
Danny: O quê?

(Danny passa pelo mesmo processo de vestimenta)

Danny: Não pode ser pior mesmo!  
Kwan: Dois bebezões! Essa é gozada!  
Valerie: Que mico! (em tom de desagrado)

(luta)

Sam: Será que o Danny vai se dar bem?  
Tucker: Fugindo do Dash? Ele já está morto a essa altura do campeonato!  
Jazz: Mas nem está valendo nada, e o Dash ainda perdeu a luta!  
Dani: Ele pediu uma particular.

(luta encerrando)

Danny: Pisou fora do tatame. Perdeu!  
Dash: GRRR! VAI PAGAR POR ISSO FENTON!!!

Mais tarde no hotel...

Jack: Danny aqui eles encontraram uma banheira ao ar livre com água quente!  
Danny: Pai aquilo se chama Onsen!  
Jack: Ah sim! Mas por que tem aqueles cartazes na entrada?  
Tucker: Segundo meu PDA, um lado é só para mulheres e outro para homens!  
Maddie: Interessante! E por que essas garrafinhas pequenas aqui?  
Sam: Isso é para sake.  
Danny: Sacou o quê?  
Sam: Sake é o vinho feito com álcool de arroz. Assim como a vodka é feita do feijão.  
Jazz: URGH! Nem quero imaginar o resto nem beber isso!  
Maddie: Vou reclamar com o serviço de quarto!  
Jazz: Não! A gente nem vai beber, mas não podemos reclamar do que usam aqui!  
Danny: Segundo as tradições orientais, não experimentar é o mesmo que confrontar quem serviu. Mas isso com comida!  
Dani: Não disseram nada com isto aqui!  
Tucker: Mas como a gente vai entrar?  
Danny: Deixamos nossas roupas no armário e... Saímos só com toalhas!  
Dani: Sem uma única roupa lá fora?! (espantada)  
Sam: Dani, um lado é para garotas e o outro para rapazes. Só isso!  
Dani: Ah bom!

No dia seguinte...

Maddie: Belos quimonos estes!  
Sam: É com eles que passamos os dias, pelo menos aqui dentro!  
Danny: O que vamos ver hoje, Sam?  
Sam: Dani, Jazz e eu pensamos em... Ver o museu das séries!

(sensor fantasma)

Danny: Alguém passou por aqui!

FZAKK! (Technus aparece)

Technus: Olá! Menino-fantasma!  
Danny: Foi o que pensei, o cara das gírias idosas!  
Technus: Isso mesmo! Eu, Nicolai Technus, vou dominar a tecnologia chuchubeleza daqui.  
Danny: Não se eu o impedir! Virar Fantasma! (transformação)  
Dani: Não me deixa aqui! (transformação)

Technus apanha muitas máquinas de games e Danny, junto com Dani, tenta impedi-lo. Mas a cada passo, eles eram transformados em personagens diferentes.

Technus: Poderia ficar assim o dia inteiro!  
Dani: Não acabou ainda! Podemos te vencer!  
Danny: Com o quê que pensa em nos vencer?  
Technus: Ainda verá quando eu roubar a tecnologia daqui porque sou jóia, sou supimpa...  
Dani: E frouxo!  
Technus: Vai ver só!

Danny e Dani são derrotados e isso se deve à ofensa feita para Technus. Mas ao amanhecer...

Dani: Não lembro do baque que recebemos, além desse!  
Danny: Por que acabamos assim perdendo?  
Tucker: Andei pesquisando um pouco mais do Japão, parece que em uma arte de luta antiga possui três regras de advertência.  
Jazz: Não se apegar ao medo, não desprezar o inimigo e não pensar demasiadamente. Vocês ofenderam o Technus e ganharam isso.  
Sam: O que mais ele estaria pensando em controlar depois desse ataque?  
Danny: Aproveitando que vamos ao Museu dos Tokusatsu, acho que ele controlará as estátuas de todos os heróis japoneses!  
Tucker: Todos eles?  
Danny: São cinco tipos. Os metálicos, Sentais, Ultraman, Kamen Rider e os de transformação. Isso inclui os femininos.  
Sam: Sentai, que eu me lembre deve ser esquadrão em japonês e isso foi criado durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mas a história das cores...  
Dani: Eu adorei saber disso!  
Jazz: Vamos logo!  
Jack: Danny! (segurando Danny) Não esqueça de voltar às 11. Marcamos de ver um evento hoje!  
Maddie: Vamos ver o pára-quedismo artistico usando o Fenton-Zeppelin.  
Danny: Tudo bem...

Chegando no museu, o ataque sai em massa e Technus usa as motos dos esquadrões coloridos e dos gafanhotos motorizados.

Technus: E aí, amarelões?  
Danny: Mesmo com a réplica eletrônica dos policiais você nem sabe o juramento que um deles possui!  
Technus: Só sei de uma coisa, você vai ser pego!

ZAPT! (disparando raios)

Danny: Artigo 1: Os policiais blindados têm o direito de prender qualquer criminoso em qualquer circunstância sem um mandado de prisão!  
Technus: Por isso vai ser pego pelas motocicletas dos gafanhotos!

WROOOMMM! (motos chegando e Danny fica transparente)

Danny: Artigo 2: Quando os policiais consideram alguém como um ser do mal, pode submetê-lo à uma pena pelo seu próprio julgamento!  
Sam: Cuidado! Vem um exército multicolor!

BASH! (sendo esmagado pelos esquadrões)

Dani: Essa deve doer!  
Danny: Anexo ao Artigo 2: Conforme a circunstância é permitida a execução!  
Sam: Mas não com a polícia da vida real, certo?  
Danny: Exato!  
Technus: Aí! Adorei! Porque as pistolas laser dos heróis espaciais possuem um milhão de graus centígrados!  
Jazz: Um milhão de graus?! Isso pode acabar com um posto de gasolina inteiro com um único tiro!  
Tucker: Eu aposto que ele nem sabe que uma moto dos gafanhotos mascarados, quando atinge a velocidade máxima, pode abrir um escudo para atropelar o oponente!  
Dani: O quê?!  
Sam: Bom trabalho Tucker!  
Technus: Boa idéia! (se fundindo à moto)  
Danny: O quê?!

BLAP! (Danny é atropelado)

Danny: Se não fosse uma moto fantasma...  
Technus: Desista menino-fantasma! Isso acabou!  
Valerie: Para você!

ZASH! (disparando raios e perseguindo Technus)

Technus: Eu ainda voltarei e você vai acabar como uma mosca na sopa! (sumindo)  
Jazz: Nem mais um dedo nele!  
Valerie: Calma! Estou com vocês, não caço mais ele!  
Sam: Como pode ter certeza além de saber o segredo?  
Danny: Porque Danny e eu somos amigos, algo mais?  
Dani: Está explicado!  
Danny: Olha só, preciso de uma ajuda para vencer o Technus! Tem alguma idéia?  
Tucker: Ele não pegou os robôs, mas garanto que deve ter sabido de alguns segredos!  
Jazz: Como quais por exemplo?

Depois de explicações, Danny tenta em igualdade.

Technus: Menino-fantasma, você é o "O" do Borogodó!  
Danny: Fala sério! Agora que me contaram seus segredos, acho que não tem como ser vencedor nessa!  
Technus: Diga isso aos heróis tamanho gigante!

SPLAT!

Danny: Nem devia ter perguntado!  
Technus: Fica sabendo agora que eu estou como um carro da moda!  
Sam: Essa não! Policiais do tipo máquina usavam carros blindados com equipamento moderno! E ele tem 5 deles!  
Tucker: Danny! Sai daí!

ZUUUMMM! (Danny havia ficado transparente na hora)

Dani: Foi por pouco!  
Danny: Pouco foi o tempo que eu tinha para pensar!  
Technus: Vou pegar o seu brotinho e pôr o pé no asfalto!  
Sam: É na estrada seu tecno-bobo! (sendo pega)  
Technus: Na verdade, ela não será a única! (pegando também a Tucker e Jazz)  
Jazz: Danny! Socorro!  
Tucker: Queria entrar em um carro desses, mas não dessa maneira!

WROOOMMM! (Technus sai)

Dani: E agora? Onde ele quer nos encotrar?  
Danny: Deixou um bilhete dizendo que quer a gente na Torre de Tokyo.  
Jack: Danny! Você esqueceu do nosso compromisso?  
Maddie: Ficamos de ver o pára-quedismo no alto do Fenton-Zeppelin e foi muito legal!  
Jack: Mas não tem problema! Veremos um aquário gigante ainda hoje!  
Danny: Aquário gigante?! (pensando em um aquário de peixes comum tamanho grande)

Chegando em um aquário gigante, os Fenton deparam com Lancer.

Danny: A luta com o Technus me deixou sem idéis de como fazer, não entendo muita coisa do Japão!  
Dani: Danny podemos pesquisar chegando em casa!  
Jack: Ainda temos que cantar no Karaoke, lá eles têm músicas do bom e do melhor, fora aquele tal de J-League!  
Maddie: É J-Music, isso é de futebol!  
Jack: Também somos novos aqui não é? (lendo o livro "Relação Pai / Filho Para Idiotas") Danny, você está a fim de tirar um som?  
Danny: O que quero ver é... (esbarrando em Lancer) Senhor Lancer?!  
Lancer: Quem diria, Senhor Fenton, você e seus amigos foram os únicos a não saber do relatório de 500 palavras que pedi quando voltarmos!  
Danny: E... Estou com problemas.  
Lancer: Se não fizerem, e é em grupo!

Danny: Mas o meu grupo ainda não se organizou!  
Lancer: Tem pouco tempo até o retornao a Amity Park. Portanto se apresse!  
Valerie: Não se preocupe Danny, eu te ajudo!  
Dani: Na verdade, metade dele está fora, sabe?  
Lancer: Providenciem então! (saindo)  
Danny: O Technus está com Jazz, Tucker e Sam na Torre de Tokyo, preciso de uma idéia!  
Jack: Danny, use isto! E vai te ajudar a ter idéias maiores!  
Maddie: O Fenton-Encolhedor pode te ajudar a crescer e ficar maior que um gorila!  
Danny: Passei por situações piores quando encolhi com o Dash e o Caveira!  
Jack: Queríamos ficar e ajudar, mas sabe como é o trabalho no Japão! Muito rígido e só tiram uma semana de folga!  
Maddie: Mas somos do ocidente!  
Jack: Ah, é? Então só por férias não conta!

Na Torre de Tokyo, Jazz, Sam e Tucker, ainda presos por Technus, ficam sabendo do plano maligno dele.

Sam: Por que nos trouxe aqui?  
Technus: O Menino-Fantasma sonha em ser astronauta, e ele vai ver como é o gosto de enfrentar 5 naves-robôs dos metálicos, e os outros dos esquadrões.  
Jazz: Três delas são fortes mas não ágeis!  
Technus: Eu já sabia, mas são as mais resistentes!  
Tucker: E tira a mão delas, duas podem virar canhões! Epa! Eu não devia ter falado!  
Technus: Viram canhões, hein? Adorei!  
Sam: Você não presta atenção mesmo hein? Tucker! Por sua culpa ele vai usar os robôs para massacrar o Danny!  
Jazz: Que idiota ele é!

Danny chega ao centro da cidade e no ponto exato onde lutaria. Valerie e Dani ajudariam a salvar o resto do grupo.

Danny: OK, eu luto com o Technus e vocês salvam o grupo. Entendido?  
Valerie: Use isto! (colocando um sinalizador em Danny) Vai te alertar em quanto tempo vai encolher!  
Dani: Se afastem! O Danny vai crescer!  
Danny: Estou pronto!

FZAKK! (Danny cresce e fica com 25 metros de altura)

Danny: Me esperando Technus!  
Technus: Com um exército, é claro!  
Danny: Eu posso dar conta deles!  
Technus: Se preocupe com você, porque eu vou controlar alguns!  
Danny: Pode vir!

A cada robô, Danny vencia facilmente, porém...

Technus: Dá só uma olhada Menino-Fantasma! Você só acabou com a parte fácil e me ajudou a saber mais dessas máquinas!  
Danny: O quê?  
Technus: Cada parte tem uma importância. (juntando os destroços e remontando-os em si) Aposto que este robô você não vence!  
Danny: Só quero ver!

Technus não sentia nada, mesmo com os ataque de Danny. Desde os raios fantasma à criocinese, nada podia deter seu maior inimigo. Mas depois de Dani libertar os amigos da prisão...

Dani: Estão todos bem?  
Tucker: Sim! Mas não tem como vencer essa coisa!  
Jazz: Vencer não é tudo! Danny! Não se precipite, não pense em vencer!  
Sam: Se continuar assim, vai perder!

BASH! (Danny cai e destrói um prédio com a queda)

Danny: Tenho que...  
Sam: Espera! Está maior, mas ele está mais poderoso, o segredo é apenas ignorar o adversário e depois arme uma surpresa a ele!  
Danny: Têm certeza?  
Dani: Absoluta!  
Jazz: Mas comemorar uma vitória não é humilhar o adversário? Não é só aqui que pensam isso não!  
Tucker: Ah é! A ásia toda tem essa regra!  
Danny: Mas o Technus se humilha com essas gírias.  
Technus: O que foi fantasma? Cansou?  
Valerie: Ele sim, mas eu não! (lançando ataque)  
Danny: Pare Valerie!  
Technus: Vai ver só!

ZAPP: (Technus ataca Valerie)

Danny: Não! (pegando Valerie) Ufa!  
Valerie: Danny... Esse cara tem uma fraqueza, faça o que eles dizem!  
Sam: Lembra do que dissemos?  
Danny: Tudo bem!

(Technus ataca ainda mais e Danny desvia deles indiferentemente. Mas o ataque surpresa funcionou quando o inimigo estava confuso e o conhecido Invisibil ataca em uma abertura deixada por Valerie)

Technus: O que você fez?  
Danny: Uma amiga minha deixou um trecho aberto. Ataques fantasma não funcionam, mas outros ataques comuns sim!

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! (alarme)

Dani: Danny, você está fraco e tem pouco tempo para derrotá-lo!  
Danny: Não! Já sei o que fazer! (pegando a Fenton-Termica e selando Technus)  
Jazz: Outros fantasmas estão aqui!  
Sam: Essa não!  
Tucker: Devem estar querendo atacar também! Mas quem?

Saindo para as investigações... Danny e os amigos vão à uma exposição de motos e encontram Johnny 13 e Kitty. Nenhum ataque.

Tucker: Ali! Exposição de motos!  
Dani: Estamos indo!

BOOM!

Danny: Johnny 13, eu já devia...  
Johnny 13: Calma! Eu vim para ver umas motos que eles têm de maneira!  
Kitty: O meu Johnny vai participar de uma corrida de Superbikes aqui! Nada de mais!  
Johnny: Se eu estivesse aqui para assombrar, não sairia como o Technus que soube das máquinas deste mundo!  
Kitty: Além disso, me inscrevi em um concurso de beleza!  
Sam: Espera! Vai haver um concerto de J-Pop aqui perto! A Ember pode querer controlar o mundo de novo!  
Jazz: Depressa!

E um estúdio de gravação...

Ember: (vendo Danny e os amigos entrarem) Desista! Eu não vim para um novo plano do mal! Só queria saber desse J-Pop!  
Jazz: Ah bom! Não foi como da vez em que você controlou seus fãs ou fez os homens sumirem, não é?  
Ember: Não mesmo! E se estão procurando meu namorado, ele esta na galeria onde o Technus pegou as máquinas!  
Sam: Valeu!  
Danny: Estarei de olho!  
Tucker: Ou voltaremos!  
Dani: Entendeu?

De volta ao Museu de Tokusatsu, mesmo resultado.

Caveira: Com estas armas... Serei o mais famoso caçador da Zona Fantasma!  
Danny: Em seus sonhos!  
Dani: O que veio fazer, Caveira?  
Caveira: Estas armas são interessantes que eu ficaria famoso de vez! Mas nenhum ataque mesmo! É sério.  
Tucker: Poindexter na escola e Spectra em um estúdio de TV.  
Sam: Vamos nos separar mesmo!  
Jazz: Até logo!

Em uma escola do Japão, Poindexter estava apenas querendo saber dos estudos.

Danny: POINDEXTER!  
Poindexter: Não vem não! Eu vi que aqui eles entram sem sapatos e a duração do horário escolar é das 8 às 13.  
Danny: Ainda bem que não é comigo!  
Dani: Conosco, você quis dizer!

Chegando no estúdio, Spectra é vista nos bastidores.

Jazz: Achei que não te viria, por que voltou?  
Spectra: É daqui que fazem os melhores filmes!  
Sam: E muito mais do que possa imaginar!  
Tucker: Tem mais alguém aqui?  
Spectra: O Walker, Eu acho!

Chegando à uma Delegacia, Walker esclarece tudo. Não tinha planos para prender Danny também.

Walker: Já disse Menino-Fantasma! Eu vim saber da melhor segurança que existe! Tanto que a criminalidade é muito baixa!  
Danny: Quem dera fosse no mundo todo!  
Dani: Isso mesmo!  
Walker: O língua-solta do Technus viu você no sistema de segurança do aeroporto e por isso seguimos, mas não para lutaR!  
Sam: Interessante!  
Tucker: Isso explica o porquê!  
Jazz: Bom... Sairemos agora mesmo!

Mais uma vez, no caminho, encontram Lancer e Ishiyama, mas o grupo de estudo (Dash, Kwan, Paulina e Valerie) também estava.

Ishiyama: Fentons, Manson, e Foley! Foi bom terem se encontrado conosco, mas o relatório deve ser entregue na semana que vem! Ou, como fariam aqui, passariam pelas torturas mais gozadas daqui!  
Danny: O quê?  
Ishiyama: Não soube? Aqui eles criaram um programa radical chamado Za Gaman, onde vence quem resistir às piores torturas que envolvam comida, animais e fisicamente!  
Sam: Ah sim! Como a primeira prova, maior parte não agüenta ficar em um bloco de gelo tomando um banho de água fria, levar boladas de beisebol ou outras coisas!  
Dash: Olha, Fentário, o Kwan e eu quase chegamos à final, mas ele amarelou na prova de ficar de nariz aberto na beira da praia!  
Kwan: E você com o ataque de um urso de mentira? Ou de comer pimenta sem porder ir ao banheiro?  
Dash: Por sua culpa perdi viagem grátis de uma semana ao Havaí!  
Paulina: Foi horrível ver alguém passando em anéis de fogo, ou sendo arrastado em um gramado espinhento!  
Valerie: A última prova é legal! Quem ficasse por último resistindo ao frio no Monte Fuji, ganharia essa viagem, e olha que os apresentadores ainda insistiam com um prato de macarrão ou um banho quente no Ofurô.  
Dani: Quem furou?  
Danny: Ofurô é uma banheira de água quente, feita para uma pessoa só!  
Lancer: Ainda vamos ver a coisa dos samurais e ninjas.  
Sam: E...  
Lancer: Se quiserem vir conosco...  
Tucker: Estamos dentro!

Depois... Danny encontra os pais de volta no hotel.

Maddie: Danny, você perdeu!  
Jack: Eles apresentaram, em uma excursão, vários alicerces que formam um túnel com escritas estranhas e ligam à uma cidade próxima.  
Danny: Pai, aquilo se chama Torii, foi feito para impedir que espíritos maus apareçam.  
Jack: Ah! Eu poderia usar uma das minhas invenções para acabar com os fantasmas!  
Sam: Olha só! Vamos começa o relatório sobre o Japão hoje e se não terminarmos no fim das férias, estamos encrencados!  
Valerie: Além do mais, olha só, se quiserem nos ajudar com fotografias, podem ajudar!  
Dani: Ficaremos muito gratos!  
Jack: Vou pegar a Câmera Fenton.  
Maddie: Enquanto isso peço m lanche no serviço de quarto!  
Tucker: desde que não venham com sake.  
Dani: Não virão.  
Jazz: Será?

Depois que as férias passaram...

Lancer: Declaro que o trabalho de Danny, Dani, Samantha, Tucker, Valerie e Jasmine é o melhor que eu já vi!  
Ishiyama: Dash, o seu trabalho com o de Kwan apenas falava de suas técnicas no beisebol, que foram um fracasso por sinal!  
Lancer: Danny, você e seus amigos terão direito a um evento nipônico que ocorrerá no estádio da escola este ano.  
Danny: Nossa! Só quero ver!  
Dash: Não tão rápido, Fententina! Você foi culpado pelo qe me houve!  
Danny: Olha! Uma garota escolar!  
Kwan: Onde?

ZUP! (Danny foge)

Dash: FEEENTOOON!!! VOLTE AQUI!  
Danny: Não podia ser pior!

(entra um produtor de TV chamado Tokimura)

Tokimura: Com licença, este ser Instituto Gaspar?

BOOMP!

Lancer: Desculpe! O que queria?  
Tokimura: Vim falar com garoto chamado Daniel Fenton!  
Danny: Sou eu!  
Tokimura: Daniel, o gigante fantasma que você chamou rendeu um sucesso na TV aberta!  
Danny: O quê?!  
Tokimura: Vim convidar seus amigos para a mais nova série de super-heróis chamada As Aventuras do Invisibil!  
Danny: Ah legal! As Aventuras do... O QUÊ?! (espantado)  
Tokimura: Nos veremos na casa dos seus pais!  
Danny: Não acredito que erraram o meu... (olhando para Lancer e Dash) O nome do fantasma! Mas só quero ver como será que vai ser!

Mais tarde na Oficina Fenton...

Tucker: Eles erraram seu nome heróico!  
Sam: Mas ficou famoso depois da luta com o Technus! Tanto que resolveram homenagear outros heróis do passado com as máquinas e muito mais!  
Danny: Concordo! E nossa! Estamos com uma grana preta para gastar!  
Dani: Aquela viagem rendeu mesmo alguma coisa!  
Jazz: Ainda conheci de perto o Tetsuo Kurata! E consegui um autógrafo dele!  
Danny: Bom para você, ainda vi uns desenhos do bom e do melhor!  
Sam: E enquanto isso, seus pais ainda conseguem uma tecnologia nova e confiante para o laboratório  
Tucker: Quem dera eu tivesse! Mas consegui jogos novos!  
Dani: Parece que ainda remos que aprender mais sobre a terra do sol nascente!

FIM


End file.
